The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
A light source device that collimates light emitted from a plurality of light sources with a collimator lens array is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-102367).
However, in the conventional light source device described above, respective lens elements constituting the collimator lens array have a plurality of curvatures in accordance with sectional shapes of laser beams incident to the respective lens elements. Therefore, when the collimator lens array is mounted even only slightly rotated from a prescribed direction, there is a risk that a significant deviation may occur in a positional relationship between the light sources and the lens elements and, consequently, an intensity distribution of light emitted from the collimator lens array may change.